


Congratulations

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: During Canon, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro talks to Gear about Mahiru while they fix the roof. (KuroMahi, Songfic)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Congratulations

“Kuro, we’re back with extra nails.” Mahiru called to Kuro who was on the roof. While Kuro and Gear repaired the hole in the roof, Mahiru and Youtarou drove to a nearby town to buy supplies. The safehouse only had the bare minimum and there wasn’t enough supplies for four people. They would only be gone for an hour so he didn’t need to worry about their distance limitation. Mahiru also thought it was a good opportunity for Kuro to speak with an old friend.

He summoned his broom and he floated to the roof. Kuro walked to the edge of the rooftop and he took the bag of nails from him. As Mahiru stepped onto the ledge, Kuro placed his other hand onto the small of his back to keep him balanced. “While we were in town, I bought you ice tea. The black tea is for Gear. Where should I put your drinks? I don’t want them to fall off the roof.”

“Gear and I can drink them right now. We’ve been working on the roof for an hour now and it’s time for a break.” Kuro told him. He heard Gear’s irritated growl behind him and he could already predict what he would do. He dodged the hammer he threw at him. Gear only aimed at the air above his head but Kuro pulled Mahiru into his chest and hugged him so he wouldn’t be hurt.

“You’ve already procrastinated fixing the roof for two hundred years, Ash.” Gear retorted.

“Well, Kuro’s back and I think that’s what you should be focused on. It looks like the hole is mostly covered and you can take a quick break.” Mahiru said in Kuro’s defense. He walked to Gear and handed him a warm cup. Gear looked past the cup to Kuro who continued to hold Mahiru in his arms. Neither of them seemed to notice how casually they held each other. He added, “Youtarou said this is your favourite so drink it while it’s still warm.”

Mahiru slipped out of Kuro’s arms so he could return to the ground. He sat on his broom and said, “Youtarou and I are going to look for ways to contain Kuro’s transformation at night. He has a few books about magic circles and enchanting items. If you two need us, just call our names. We’ll hear you.”

With those words, Mahiru disappeared beneath the rooftop. Kuro was able to hear his voice faintly through the hole in the roof as he moved to sit next to Gear. He stared at the forest in front of them and he thought of the day he left London. He felt guilty that he hadn’t tried to contact his friend to tell him what had happened. After the encounter with his father, he couldn’t face his decision and he isolated himself.

Then, he met Mahiru. His smile chased away the shadows haunting him and he helped him move forward. Kuro was certain that he wouldn’t have the strength to face his siblings or Gear. He hoped that he was strong enough to confront the demon within the rose. He grew to care for him and he didn’t want anything to happen to him.

“Congratulations.” Gear said suddenly. Without context to his words, Kuro didn’t know what he could be referring to. He saw the confusion on his face and he added: “You finally have someone you want to protect. That gives a person clarity in a chaotic situation. I don’t know anyone who needed that more than you. How long have you two been dating?”

“Dating?” Kuro choked on his drink and he had to pat his chest to clear his throat. He rarely felt flustered and he wondered if his face was red. They had been friends for years so Gear could read his expression better than others. “Mahiru and I aren’t dating. What would make you think that? He might not be into someone like me. He likes simple things and I’m far from that.”

“Your past is complicated and Tsubaki makes it worse.” Gear agreed and he saw disappointment cloud Kuro’s red eyes. Even if they weren’t dating, it was clear that Kuro had feelings for Mahiru. He was curious about the person who could win his heart so he poked Kuro for a reaction. “Mahiru seems pretty boring. Aside from fighting vampires and dealing with C3, what do you two do?”

“Don’t call him that. Simple and boring are two different things.” Kuro said and sipped his tea. “He’ll often drag me outside for human events like festivals and watching movies. I thought those things would be troublesome after five hundred years but it was fun with Mahiru. When we went Christmas shopping, he forgot his gloves and I had to share mine with him. I never imagined I could have such simple moments in my life.”

Kuro continued to tell him about the time he spent with Mahiru. From the challenges they overcame together to the quaint days they shared, each memory was special to him. He was surprised by how much he could remember. “After we relaxed in the onsen, we watched a movie in our room and had room service. He fell asleep halfway through and I carried him to his futon.”

He listened to his reminiscing and watched him from the corner of his eyes. Kuro had a faint smile as he told him about Mahiru. Gear said, “I was surprised when he talked back to me and told me to give you a break. I don’t know many people who would face a werewolf. It might be because love makes people do crazy things. It’s possible he likes you back. What’s stopping you from confessing to him?”

“It’s too troublesome to explain.” He heaved a sigh instead of answering his friend. He laid on his back and stared up at the clouds above them. He thought of Mahiru’s soft, brown hair and he wished he could hold him. He didn’t know when he fell in love with him but he filled his mind now. If only he could be direct and straightforward with his feelings like Gear.

He turned his head slightly to face Gear. “Tonight, we’re going to attempt the ritual to reclaim the rose’s power. If something goes wrong, please protect Mahiru.”

“We don't what will happen tonight. When I’m in my werewolf form, I feel consumed by my power. Youtarou’s voice gives me clarity. I only need to hear him call my name to regain control of myself. The power within the rose makes you transform in a similar way to me and the full moon.” Gear told him. “Mahiru might have the same effect on you that Youtarou does with my wolf.”

“I feel stronger when I’m with him.” Kuro agreed. “Gear, congrats on finding Youtarou.”

“Thanks.” He nodded and they continued to watch the blue sky together.

* * *

“There’s a clearing close to the house and that will be the best place to release the demon. We can create a large barrier there and have Mahiru hide nearby in the bushes. I need to help Youtarou carry the books so take this.” Gear ordered and held out the rose to Mahiru. “Kuro has to fight the demon by himself but you should stay nearby as backup. You’re the only who will be able to stop him.”

“Really? A werewolf is stronger than I am.” Mahiru said, not understanding the deeper meaning beneath Gear’s words. He hoped that the ritual would go well and they wouldn’t be forced to restrain him. Kuro was important to him and he doubted he could bring himself to fight him, no matter the situation. He looked to Kuro and his heart tightened. “Gear, can you give me a moment alone with Kuro? I want to talk to him privately.”

Gear nodded and he walked to Youtarou. He took the stack of books Youtarou carried and then they walked outside together. Kuro started to follow him but Mahiru stopped him with a light touch on his arm. His brown eyes wavered and Kuro assumed that he was uncertain about the ritual. To comfort him, he brushed his bangs from his eyes and said, “I won’t let that demon touch you.”

“I trust you, Kuro. That’s not what I want to say to you. I don’t know what will happen tonight so there’s something I should tell you before the ritual.” Mahiru told him as he walked closer to him. He cupped Kuro’s face and tilted his gaze down so he could look into his red eyes. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I heard your conversation with Gear. He asked if we were dating.”

“What?” He stiffened at his words. Kuro looked towards the ceiling and he realized that Mahiru likely overheard their conversation due to the hole in the roof. “I don’t know where Gear got the idea that we could be dating. I’m sorry if that made you feel awkward or anything.”

Mahiru shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck. He leaned his forehead against his strong chest to hide the blush he had. “The reason I eavesdropped on your talk was because I wanted to know if you liked me… In the same way I like you. You didn’t tell Gear whether you liked me or not. Thinking simply, I should ask you directly.”

He lifted himself onto his toes so he could kiss the corner of Kuro’s lips. After the small kiss, Mahiru leaned back the barest amount so he could confess. “I love you, Kuro. Do you feel the same?”

Hope filled his chest and he held Mahiru against his body. Kuro never thought he would be so happy. “I love you too. After this is over, let’s go home. Together.”


End file.
